


Projects and Partners

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan partner up for a science project, and damn if it isn't hard to fall for that man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projects and Partners

Don’t look don’t look don’t look- dammit. You looked.

It was 7th period, and your Physics teacher decided that today was a good day to reassign everyone’s seats. You now sat across from the (incredibly attractive) nerdy, theatre-geek gamer, James Ryan Haywood. Someone’s grade is going to plummet this quarter. You looked up again and blushed when he caught you staring.

“Hi.” He whispered, so as to not be caught talking.

“Hey.” You whispered back, your face beginning to cool down. He grinned before tearing a sheet out of his notebook and grabbing a blue pen. He wrote something then passed it to you.

’My name’s Ryan Haywood. You?’

’I know you, you played Hamlet. (Name).’ You smiled and gave the paper back.

’Ah, so I have a fan, do I?’

’My friend dragged me out for extra credit in Drama!’ He chuckled when he read it.

Refocusing on the teacher, you heard him explain a project you now had: build a small device using household objects. Ryan slipped you the paper again, one new word written on it.

’Partners?’

’Sounds like a plan, Haywood. :3’

’Good, we could talk about it on the way home. We ride the same bus, right?’

’Yeah we do, that sounds good.’

The bell rang, signifying that you, for once, spent an entire class passing notes, and that it was time to go home. The two of you walked to the bus loop together, deep in conversation about the device. Apparently he had once built an “Annoyance Device” and used it on one of his friends, and thought that maybe you could make something similar. At some point on the ride, after making a list of materials, you realized three things: One, the two of you were pressed together, Two, Ryan Haywood is a very soft and warm man, and Three, holy shit, he smells insanely good.

Upon reaching these conclusions, you began to blush heavily, and it did not go unnoticed.

”Hey, are you ok (Name)?” Ryan asked, worry evident in his voice. You nodded quickly and flashed a weak smile.

”Yeah, it’s just hot…” You chuckled, earning a raised eyebrow.

”Yes, it does tend to get hot in the South.” Ryan teased.

Your stop came, and you let out a small sigh of relief, standing up and stepping over him to exit the bus, waving goodbye to Ryan.

—————————————

Weeks had passed by now; you had gotten an A on the project, and you and Ryan had become close friends. And, much to your annoyance, your crush on him grew exponentially. You found yourself drawing him a lot in your notebook, you couldn’t sit to close to him without blushing at the proximity, and the patented Ryan scent (he smelled like his ocean breeze shampoo, musk, and the lingering incense from the drama room) drove you mad. It really sucked that you now sat next to him on the bus, as well as all your shared classes and lunch period, but you couldn’t give him up if you tried.

”Hey, (Name)! What’s up?” Ryan says as you sit next to him near the window.

”Hey, nothing much Ryan.” You greeted back.

”You ok? You look flushed…” Ryan trailed off, a slight smirk on his face. What the hell is that for!? And god dammit, blood, stop making me blush! You simply nodded. “Seriously, you never blush, so why do you always blush around me- oh.” Whatever conclusion he came to made him blush himself. “Oh… Do you- do you like me too?”

”I don’t know what- did you say too?” Ryan paled at your words.

”No. No, I-I didn’t. Nope.” He began to deny your accusations, shaking his head crazily. “Hey look, school. Time to get off, see you later.”

You saw him again at lunch and sat across from him, grinning widely. “You said too. You like me.”

”I- look, can we just talk about this later.” Ryan asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

”Fine… Did you understand problem 9 from the math homework?” The day came and went, and finally it was the two on the bus ride home.

”It’s later.” You looked at Ryan. “Well, you gonna tell me what all that was this morning?” He held your gaze for a few moments.

”Fine- I… I like you. It’s kinda hard not to; you’re adorable, and smart, and don’t call me crazy. As much as others do, at least… Happy now?”

”Ecstatic, since that I didn’t have to say it first.” At first, Ryan looked crestfallen, but he perked up when he realized what you were saying.

”F-first!?”

”Mhmm.”

”Really?”

”Yes. Now, my stop’s coming up.”

Before you could prepare your stuff, Ryan grabbed your chin and tilted your head, leaning in and kissing you gently. When you pulled apart, you were blushing bright red. As the bus pulled up to your stop, Ryan whispered in your ear before you got up and exited, smirking at you through the window.

”You should come to my house, for the new science project. No parental supervision required…”


End file.
